Breaking Walls
by MimiS1234
Summary: Hermione has been left in a bad place. She's stuck. After such traumatic experiences, she has hardened her skin and has become dark. So she moves to the only family she has left. There she meets a vampire coven, pack of wolves and even a certain wizard joins her. Will someone break her shell? Will she let someone in, or maybe more than one?
1. Chapter 1

**Completely Rewritten. Give it a go and review if you prefer. I know I do.**

 **(Snape was dead when they found them and wasn't able to give them memories so Harry didn't know he was meant to die so when he didn't volunteer and faced them in battle and died finally all the horcruxes were gone.)**

He's dead. Gone. Dead. Harry, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one was dead. My best friend was dead. And the worse part. The worst part about Voldemort winning is I don't even feel sad. No. Another emotion has settled inside of me and this one is a lot more dangerous. Rage. Pure unadulterated and primal rage. I turn to the object of this rage and is this moment I do something so stupid, idiotic and slightly insane.

"Tom! Tom Marvolo Riddle or whatever you go by now. Come here and face me." Now some people may think 'Is she an idiot' or more plainly 'what the fuck is wrong with her' and well you see rage changes a person and I think I was tapping into what some people call Gryffindor bravery whilst others say a Lions stupidity. But it wasn't only that yes I had fear of death but there was something so accepting about knowing it will happen. A sort or release and my only plan right now was to make Voldemort feel some of the pain that was ripping through me. Looking around I see everyone's faces are incredulous and I think they are forgetting something if I die who God damn cares. I don't. Its logical you see, Harry is dead and Voldemort has won and I of course was a mudblood. I knew I was going to die and I saw that I would go down fighting. Voldemort however wasn't paying attention and don't even hear my rants instead cackling with his Death Eaters

"Hermione." It came from my right. It was Ron. Beautiful silly Ron. I looked at him with big pleading eyes but I knew he didn't understand so instead I spoke in his mind.

 _Kill the snake. You have to kill the snake._

It was the only way and Harry's last words. To kill Voldemort, we must get to him some way. Any way. He looked at me in surprise and then at his hands that held the sword of Gryffindor one of the only things powerful enough to kill a Horcrux. However, what happened next I will never forgive myself for the rest of my life. He charged at the snake slicing its head clean off having caught it, and the rest of the whole bloody world, by surprise. But Voldemort was now angry. He sneered and his red eyes became aflame with anger. He screeched at Ron while everyone was too scared or shocked or too confused to do anything. And then I heard the two most disgusting words that I had never wanted to hear again.

"Avada Kedavra"

Ron was dead. Gone. Harry was dead. Gone. And I was livid. He had decimated the Golden trio, killed our hope for a new world but most of all he had killed my two best friends. I saw red. I should have been more clear. I should have done something not idly stand there. In that moment something broke. The pain of losing Harry and Ron and parts of myself became abundantly clear and settled my sights on one person.

"Voldemort" I screeched. He turned around this time and looked at me with a sneer. I was the last key to power and he had set his sights on me.

"Who dare speak my name, you have nothing left. I killed Weasel and Half-blood Potter now all that is left is you. You filthy mudblood." He screamed at me.

How dare he mock them. How dare he? All thoughts on self-preservation vanished as I attacked Voldemort.

I flung a curse at Voldemort. He cast a quick protego. He then attacked me. I was diving this way and that trying to protect myself from all the curses, jinxes and hexes he sent my way. But he was weaker. Every single Hocrux was destroyed. Even Harry.

Everyone was watching in interest. No one made a move not even the death eaters or the students of Hogwarts. The death eaters because they believe he would kill me soon and would be punished for stepping in and the rest of the light side had given up. The saviour was gone and death was imminent. Why waste the time?

I knew I would have to dig deep to find this so I stopped focusing on him. Instead I focused on every single person he took away from me. Hedwig. Mad eye. My parent's memories. Tonks. Dobby. Remus. Sirius. Ginny. Fred. Ron. Harry. My innocence. I started getting deadlier. I started throwing dark magic. He only raised an eyebrow.

The first unforgivable I threw caught everyone by surprise. He didn't even care. Harry, Ron and I had been practicing the dark arts ever since the ministry fiasco. We realised the messiness of this war and would have to get our hands dirty but never once had I used an unforgivable. They tainted you. I was now tainted.

I can feel my magic merging, as if with all the dead that I have lost. As I roll to duck a 'crucio' I pick up Harry's wand and feel his life inside it. The wand chosen to defeat Voldemort. My magic merges with Harry as I focus on all the people we have now lost and cast one final curse as he does the same.

Two "Avada Kedavra's" meet in the middle and sparks our flying this way and that already destroying the broken Hogwarts. He is slowly beating me but he is finally breaking out a sweat.

I have to do this. If not for myself, for every single person who has ever fought against him and killed. They will not be in vain. I remember his eyes. Those green emerald eyes. The beautiful blue that contrasted with his ginger hair. And my own hazel eyes full of life and innocence as I thought of all he has taken from me leaving my eyes lifeless.

"Ahhhh" I scream and force all my magic out of me.

I killed Voldemort. Dead. Gone. And then as the life drains out of me I fall into a cushion of unconsciousness.

I was in coma for two weeks after that apparently and when I woke up I found out after I killed Voldemort the light side won. Did we come out unscathed? No. We lost everything just to defeat an ideology that had been around for centuries. I did find some bitter irony in the ending. A mudblood had killed Voldemort. The lowest had killed the highest.

I was in bad shape for a couple weeks, having woken up still exhausted from magic overextertion and from various battle injuries. Not only that my brain decided to completely shut down, barely speaking to people and when my privacy and life was picked apart by Rita bloody Skeeter I lost more of myself reading the headlines. They weren't bad but they painted me in a god like way when all I felt was dirty, alone and tainted. I was lost inside my mind that was crumbling like Hogwarts. There was on final light at the end of this very dark tunnel. My parents.

Kingsley figured out a way to get their memories back and I was so grateful. I spent every single moment with them. They slowly but surely brought me ought of my shell. I started to feel, even if it was nothing much. I ran away from everything and hid into my parents like a child. I needed their unconditional love a I felt so broken for anyone else's. I was starting to smile even if it didn't reach my eyes when it happened.

The night when Bellatrix came. And Dolohov. And Greyback. I was found by muggles that night when the silencing charm was undone and could hear my relentless screams. I had been branded once again. I now had their initials going down my spine engraved into my skin. I had scars everywhere. Barely a piece of untouched skin was let. But the worst treatment that I received that night is not only was I raped but I suffered the cruciatus curse from all three combined 12 times. It takes 8 to go insane like the Longbottom's. Instead I blocked it out, everything out. My already broken mine collapsed with me firmly inside.

The magical world found out about it and praised me when I didn't even lift my wand. For living through the torture. I wish I died that night but I they left me to live, for now anyway, so I could live with the pain. I sometimes wonder if I should kill myself but I can't. Every time I think about the faces of all who sacrifice me pop into my mind as if mocking me for being weak. I couldn't let them down.

So it was decided I would be sent away as the Death Eaters are still at large, to the only family I had left. They live in a small town in Forks so I am going to live there. They offered to let me live with them but I knew that my nightmares and routine would draw attention and sympathy. So here I stood speeding from the airport on Sirius' bike off to school. Muggle school. Here it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

I got off Sirius' bike which just looks like a really nice Harley Davidson to the muggle eye and take my helmet off. I know Hermione Granger on a bike but every time I step on it I feel safe and surrounded by memories. I'm wearing tight black jeans and a white tank top and a leather jacket. My left ear has several piercings and my hair is put over my right to cover my right ear. My hair flows down my back as I have finally been able to tame the beast that has caused me so much grief but I kind of miss it. I miss the old Hermione. Sometimes. I was wearing combat boys and as soon as I drove in all eyes were on me. However, I was used to it. I went straight to school as I apparated here and it would save questions about the airport and stuff with Charlie, it will be awkward enough without unanswered questions.

I walk into the office and see a kind lady staring and a sheet and typing casually into a screen. I look to her name tag and clear my voice ever so slightly tying to get her attention without being rude.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger, the new student here and have come to collect any papers miss" I say in a polite but cold tone.

"Oh yes dear, here is a map and schedule ooh and a form for all your teachers to sign. Also just a few sheets to sign as you have no legal guardian." I sign the sheets and run out of it. I didn't particularly want to be reminded that I was alone, I already had my heart punishing me. I grab my schedule and realise I have AP Calculus. What is this Apparently it is like Arithmacy but without the fortune telling. I have mainly core subjects and finally finish with PE after Biology.

I walk and look around anxiously. The war has made me paranoid as I size up everyone and make my way to the back or at least try to until my teacher calls me up to the front.

"Miss Granger won't you please introduce yourself to the class." She says sweetly. Sickly sweet.

That little swine. What am I going to say? I'm Hermione. I'm a witch. I fought in a war none of you knew about. It was against this big guy called Voldemort. That's basically it nothing interesting there. No so instead I kept it simple.

"I'm Hermione. I'm British. I came from a boarding school in Scotland. I just moved into the house in the woods."

I went to sit down but I was bombarded by a keen girl in the front. I narrowed my eyes at her already disliking her positive attitude. She was one of those people who you can tell from looking at them how annoying they are.

"By yourself?" Yes definitely annoying.

"Yes." My tone making it obvious I didn't want to go into it.

"No parents?" Can she stop asking stupid question and get the hint. It is not that subtle but God I hate small towns. Always in others business. So I walk to my (I have proceeded to choose my desk) desk in the back and turn around and fix a nasty glare onto my face while my lips move in a cold fashion.

"My parents were murdered." Naturally, there isn't much talk after that as it isn't really a fun topic. No it goes completely quiet. I walk to the back of my room and sit down. The class goes on without a hitch except the whispers and stares. It was incredibly boring and I am soon caught myself daydreaming. Just staring at nothing for most of the lesson. Except for occasionally looking around the room and counting the exits. Some people say I have PTSD I just say some habits from the war just die hard. I had devised by this point hundreds of ways to get unnoticed and had started contemplating a few when a voice snapped me back to reality.

"Miss Granger?" Ripping me from my daydream. I turn around and see the whole class staring at me. Again. Wow this town must be boring.

"Sorry what Prof-Sir" Caught myself from saying Professor. Maybe I can pass that off for an English thing if I slip up.

"What does x equal" I look on the board and realise he has been doing a lot of working and I haven't been paying attention. It is not my fault his voice sounds like siri. I look at it and being Hermione granger, a borderline genius, absorb it all and figure out what x is almost immediately. I mean it isn't that hard.

"x is square root of 3y which is also 4.5673 over 2" The whole class looks a bit shocked and well so does the teacher if his mouth hanging open has anything to say about it. It was quite funny the way they couldn't control their emotions. He quickly closes it and brings the class back to his attention to carry on the lesson. Meaning I can just tune it out. I just stop. I no longer care. The old Hermione would be diligently writing notes, waving her hand for every question and being an insufferable know it all. But that Hermione is forever lost. The old Hermione was innocent. My innocence was stripped from me. This is what is left. It wasn't as pretty.

That awful noise goes off signalling the end of class. What is wrong with the Americans thinking a shrill bell is a nice noise. I looked at my hand to see a name scribbled on it in my handwriting.

 _Bella Swan_

Apparently that's my cousin and the one I am meant to meet. Then I will be meeting Charlie after school. Oh Joy. Please note the sarcasm. It's not that I don't love them but 3 main reasons. They don't know I'm a witch. I haven't seen them since before Hogwarts. And the main one. I am no longer Hermione. And let's just say I am pretty sure they won't like the new me. The biker who wears leather, barely speaks, short tempered, doesn't work anymore. It's not exactly glowing. This is going to be … for lack of a better word awkward.

I'm walking to Lunch in the cafeteria. It's not exactly a huge crowd and I am used to much worse. Great hall was annoying hen all eyes turned on you which happened to be a lot when you were friend with Harry. What I am less fond of is the fact that as soon as I enter the cafeteria all conversations cease and everyone stares at me. I mean come on can't they be less obvious. I keep my face blank not even shyly smiling or smirking just blank. That is what I am now. Blank.

I grab some lunch and go to a table by myself. But as soon as I sit down an average looking girl with straight dark brown hair and pale skin walks up to me. I raise my eyebrow but then it clicks. I literally do a double take. This is Bella Swan. My cousin. She really has changed.

"H…Hermione?" She asks completely unsure.

"Cousin" I say with a cheeky smile. Not a real smile just the twerk of the lipsbut it doesn't reach my eyes. Nothing really does anymore. When I say she is my cousin every single person's mouth drops open. It is like I am Angelina Jolie and just walked in. It is amusing but slightly annoying.

"Hermione!" She screeches and flings herself into my arms. I instantly stiffen. I have never been good with physical contact and after the incident I am worse. Much worse.

She seems to sense my discomfort and immediately gets off of me. She gives a sheepish smile but then her face turns sad.

"I'm sorry about your parents 'Mione." A tear leaks out of my eye but not because of my parents. I had expected her to say that and built walls around it. What I wasn't expecting was my nickname. The one Ron and Harry used to call me.

"It's fine. But please don't call me 'Mione" I say in a small voice not bringing the usual hardness in it.

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway so how is your first day going?" She says this as she slips into the chair opposite me and that seems to break everyone out of their stupor and return to their own lives. Thank goodness, I was seriously considering hexing someone for it.

"It's a small town and the lessons are boring" It's all I can think of to say. Not really imaginative but true none the less.

"That's true. I got some of the treatment you got except I probably seemed more approachable." She eyes my outfit with slight disapproval. I smirk inwardly knowing ma outfit screamed "fuck off".

"I guess but I don't really care. I'm not here to make friends." She looks down at this.

Suddenly someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I immediately tense and snap around. I flip the arm around putting it in a lock and ram into the back of whom evers knees the attackers were bringing him to the floor. I blink out of my haze and realise it's a muggle. A muggle 17-year-old boy with baby blue eyes and blond hair.

Again the whole cafeteria is quiet. Really good way to make an impression.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Today was the day my cousin was coming to town. We were really close when we were little but then she just stopped coming. I remember being told she went to this boarding school in Scotland and I still received some emails over the first few years but a couple of years ago she just went completely off the grid. It was weird. I know why she is coming, however. I heard about what happened to her parents and herself. I haven't seen her in a while so I don't know if I will recognise her. Last time I saw her she was a bushy haired little girl with huge teeth even though her parents were dentists. I always thought it was ironic.

Anyways, I get into the car, wait no scratch that truck. MY sturdy rusty old red truck. I love it but more importantly I love who it is from. Jake. I can't believe I'm his imprint. That I must say was a shock. But I just love him so much and it is so nice how welcoming all of La Push has been. Obviously Charlie doesn't know they are werewolves but well that doesn't really come up in conversation. I remember Hermione always being sceptical so I don't know if I can A tell her or B she will figure it out. I don't care that he is a wolf but because I am now part of the "tribe" I get to learn about other mystical beings. I know about vampires but I was shocked to learn about the Cullen's and how they are vampires. It is weird to think about it every time I see them. Well vegetarians anyway.

Anyway maybe Forks isn't as boring as all thought. Maybe I will be allowed to tell Mione. Probably not but I just don't want to know but hey she was always smart she would probably figure it out. She was always a genius. All I can remember her doing is reading. Reading about pointless things, well pointless in my opinion. When she was 8 she was reading Shakespeare and Jane Austin. No wonder she got into that prestigious boarding school. That's where she met her two best friends. What were their names. Harry and Rob. No Ron I think. I wonder how they are.

Anyway as I drive in I see someone has parked next to infamous Cullen's. That spot is literally haunted in some peoples' opinions so no one ever parks there. It's this cool old bike. I wonder who that is. Is it Hermione? Jake would love it but if that is 'Mione's Charlie will probably have a fit when he saw it, talking about death traps on two wheels. Apparently only irresponsible kids with death wishes drive them. It can't be Hermione's. As I head into class, I am a bit late but I grab a seat next to Jessica. She doesn't even notice me and I realise the whole class is whispering. I tap Jessica on the shoulder and pull her from the conversation.

"What's happening?"

"You don't know. Well there is a new girl at school. On that motorbike. She is apparently brown haired and brown eyed and looks like a biker. Leather and more leather."

Is that Mione. It doesn't sound like the goody two shoes know it all, that I knew. I go back to thinking and wonder if that is Mione. I decide it must be as who else would join this God forsaken town of nothingness. I wonder why she is suddenly like that. What happened to her?

 _What Bella didn't know was that a certain Cullen was listening and becoming extremely intrigued by this 'Mione._

The lesson soon finishes and I head to Lunch. I sit at the usual table reserving a seat for 'Mione. I'm talking when suddenly all goes quiet. Forks has got to learn to be less obvious. I mean come on this is even worst then when I joined. I look towards the doors and see a girl, no woman standing there. Dressed in black jeans that hug to every curve, a leather jacket and piercings on her ear she looks dangerous and sexy all at the same time. With a figure to die for, honey coloured hair floats down her back and a nice natural tan she looks like a Goddess. I would have thought she was one of the Cullen's if not for that tan. I look into the eyes and realise it's my cousin. The eyes look haunted. It's scary. There is a shadow that has been overcast in the depths of those amber eyes. Her eyes look like molten honey but instead of the soft edge. They have gone hard. Something happened. Something big. I wonder what she is hiding as it can't just be her parents.

I walk over to her but she raises an eyebrow at me. This makes me flustered but then she does a double take and I think she finally realises who I am. It's like come on she is the one who has changed not me.

"H…Hermione?" This is going to be so awkward if this isn't her.

"Cousin" A small smile graces her lips and I realise how truly beautiful is. No makeup just this smile seems to make everything better forgetting the fact it doesn't reach her eyes.

I immediately hug her but she stiffens as soon as I make contact. That's weird maybe just personal space issues.

"I'm sorry about your parents 'Mione." A tear leaks out of her eye and I assume it must be about her parents.

"It's fine. But please don't call me 'Mione" She says in a whisper. Why not 'Mione. I mean Harry and Ron call her that. Did something happen to them?

"That's fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway so how is your first day going?" I sit down in the chair resuming to making small talk and looking at her outfit again. I wonder when she became like this.

Mike puts a hand on her shoulder but as soon skin touches skin she flips. She grabs him as quick as lightning and flips him onto the floor. The fuck? How did she do that but more importantly why? She starts blinking and the fogginess in her eyes decrease. She immediately drops his arm while the rest of the cafeteria watch intently.

She mumbles "…sorry…" and looks at me and then leaves the cafeteria.

I don't know what to say. She just attacked Mike out of nothing. I look around me and see the Cullen's looking intently at the scene. Maybe it is to do with her parents being murdered. Charlie says they found her pretty banged up but I don't know what he meant by that and he keeps giving me cryptic answers.

"Guys I'm sorry she just had her parents murdered and well… she doesn't like to be touched." I run out of the room and look into the nearest classrooms. I finally give up and head into the restroom but what I see is awful.

Hermione is huddled into the side of the room with hands on either side of her head, mumbling about red flashes of light and other stuff and is rocking back and forth with her knees brought up to her chest. She seems so broken. So scared. Her cold persona has crumbled and what is left is this scared broken little girl. I go up to her and attempt to snap her out of it but she lashes out. Kicking and screaming. I wonder why no one can hear us.

"Hermione. 'Mione. 'Mione!" The last shout seems to snap her out of her days and her eyes refocus. She sees me and slowly calms down taking deep breaths. She stands on shaky legs and takes deep breath. I can literally see her becoming the brave cold women from before. She looks at me gives a small smile and starts to walk past me. I grab her arm without thinking but she just stops. Gives me a small smile that doesn't reach her eye and just says:

"I'm fine." And before I can say anything she leaves the room.

 **So guys how did you feel about the Bella POV or stay with Hermione. Maybe a quick Edward POV? Leave a comment and will get back. I know this differs massively from the plot so if you have any questions feel free to ask. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione POV

As soon as that boy touched me I could feel the creeping nausea spread over me. The incessant fear and pain that I try to keep hidden cracks my mask. He touched me on my shoulder as well, fate really must hate me. I had been stabbed right in between the collar bone with a cursed blade and any time someone touched a scar I can hear Bellatrix' cackle and the red lights and my persona breaks as I head into a flashback. With my last bit of sanity, I run into the bathroom and cast a quick silencio. And then I break, oh how I crumble.

 _Red. Harry and the green light. The lights bash into each other. Light. Two colours so different. Crucio. Avada Kedavra. Lives lost. Innocent stolen. Harry dead. Ron dead. Everyone dead. The pain. It won't stop. Bellatrix and the pain. The laugh. The cackle echoes._

I feel hands on my shoulder and I lash out believing to be back there. Back under my tormenters hands. The callous rough hands of Grey back of all of them are on me and I try everything to get them off me. I am slowly being shaken and I snap out of my daze to see Bella. Sweet naïve Bella. Shit. Big big shit.

I stand up and construct each carefully placed mental walls and walk out of there. I calm my emotions and block out my pain and bury it somewhere deep inside of me. But when she touches my arm I stiffen but don't tense and mumble I am fine and walk out of there.

I can't believe she saw that. I am never broken until those moments but after each one I retract myself into my shell. I become harder, stronger. And I head to class. Oh How I will regret that decision.

Edward POV

All through the day I can hear the incessant whispers about the new girl. I do their subtlety so lacking in this Northern town. Not only that but the thoughts about her are disgusting, from rude to jealous to lustful from most of the boys and some girls. Apparently she is more beautiful than the Cullen's. If only they knew how dangerous beauty can be.

I walk into the lunch room and hear quiet, odd for a town this small. I look at Bella, the imprint, and listen into her thoughts. I heard about this _'Mione_ earlier and am positively intrigued. Her thoughts range along the lines of something happened to her and about her parents. Now I am really interested. I mull over this while pretending to eat and think about this 'Mione. What happened earlier? What happened to her? I feel this incessant pull and completely befuddled as to why. I hear the annoying excuse for a bell and head to Biology. I head to my empty seat and wait for the lesson to start.

Just before it starts Hermione walks in and with my sight I can see she has been crying. More things have become more confusing. She gets her list and looks completely bored. I take my time to really look at her. She is truly beautiful in a sort of I don't care what you think. She exudes power, confidence and control. She looks like a veteran. Hard and cold as stone rather like a vampire. The tell-tale sign she isn't one of us is the skin. It is hard and toned, a body to die for but the tan is what sticks out in this tan. It looks as if she has been in the sun a lot and doing a lot of exercise. Not only that but I can see the scars that are at all exposed skin. With my sight I can see one in the corner of her eye in a crescent shape, one long one horizontal on her neck and a long one on her jaw line. There are also many on her hands and any other exposed skin which isn't much.

I look up and see her eyes which are looking away and see the depths in them. The layers from years of experience. Years pain and sadness that have a hard tint. It looks like she has seen too much for someone that old. I should know.

"Well everyone this is miss Granger. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She looks at him with disdain and sneers.

"I am Hermione. I'm British. I come from a boarding school in Scotland. I just moved here. My cousin is Bella Swan. Is that enough?" It is blatantly obvious she does not like to do this.

"Just two questions and then you are good?" Immediately most hands shoot into the air.

Jessica in the front row is chosen.

"So" dragging out the "o" annoyingly "why did you come to Forks?"

"She raises an eyebrow at the rather unoriginal question. Then she smiles, but not a happy one more like a I know something you don't kind of smile. "Well let's just say I needed a change of scenery. Haven't seen so much trees in a long time." She laughs at the end as if there is a joke that none of us know.

Eric gets chosen next and dread to see the question he picks. "How did you get that scar on your neck?" Don't kill him. It's not his fault he is a complete and utter idiot. You can't kill him so take a deep breath, which btw is completely unnecessary.

"A knife." She grits out.

She makes her way over to me and sits down as I realise this is the last seat. The teacher quickly explains we are doing a practical and we get to work and I take this chance to make my acquaintance.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I say in a smooth voice and try to dazzle her with my smile, it is a vampiric trait. She looks at me and her eyes narrow and then they widen slightly and she immediately tenses. She looks into my eyes and relaxes but only slightly.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She looks at me disgusted and she exudes this aura around her that scares me. Its tangible.

I try to look into her mind but as soon as I start pushing I get shoved by a brick wall out of her mind which gives me a headache. She looks at me through narrow eyes and starts exuding this power that makes my instincts scream to back down as if she is more powerful than me. It is this tangible power that shows me that she is not someone to be messed with. I was for lack of a better word scared. Terrified. Petrified. I was scared of her. But that is impossible right, she is only human. Then she says barely above a whisper. "Oh Edward, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Bad things can happen to vampires who stick their noses in other people's business."

What! She knows how does she know. I am completely caught off guard. An odd feat for a vampire.

"What. How do you know?"

"Oh Edward that is a question for another day but can you feel that. The will to submit. Just know I can and will if pushed kill you and your coven. To be in the presence of a Cullen is odd. Last time I heard you were in Alsaka."

"I don't understand and I feel like I deserve answers." Her eyes harden at this.

"You think you deserve anything. You don't deserve anything from me. No one does." She was livid now and I tried to retract what I said and appease her.

"That's fine I was just wondering if I could ask some questions. Like how you know?"

She smirks. "You should know better than to speak here." She leans in close and whispers "You never know who's listening." She then goes back to her work and thinks for the rest of class while I watch her intently.

"Friday after school. My house."

"I don't know where your house is."

"And why is that my problem." The bell goes and she races out of class with her stuff packed in her bag and I am left gaping with the hushed whispers of the rest of my classmates. Who is this girl?

I hurry out of the room and get into the car and race home. I race home and go into the woods, just running while thoughts of her run rampage inside my mind. When my family finally arrive home I usher them into the family room.

I head into the living room and start pacing, unusual for a vampire but my thoughts are going too fast for even me to comprehend. They look at me expectantly, knowing not to push me when I get like this.

"We have a problem. She knows."

"Who?" Rosalie asks. Quick when it comes to protecting her family. Her usual sneer gone replaced with a worried look. Unusual for her but I have no time to ponder as the severity of the situation cause my mind to think about Hermione.

"The new girl Hermione."

"How?" Carlisle says.

"As soon as she saw me. She also pushed me out of her head."

"Yes, now she can teach me." Whoops Emmett from the corner earning him a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"She did the same when I tried to feel her emotions, it was as if I hit a wall and gave me a splitting headache. Same went for Alice when she tried." Jasper says.

"Problem solved why can't we just kill her." Rosalie asks.

Everyone started arguing after Rosalie said that comment about why we should and shouldn't do that. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice versus Rosalie and Jasper. I try to butt in. "I don't think we can."

"What do you mean we can't. She is a human and we are vampires. We can snap her in her sleep."

"I mean when I was with here she exuded an almost visible power. Whatever she is she is powerful and said she would kill us if she was pushed. She is dangerous, I can feel it."

Alice looks up surprised. "In PE she didn't look human. Her speed and strength was incredible."

"Then what do we do?" Esme asks, always one to diffuse a situation.

"She invited us for a meeting. Friday after school, her house."

After that all hell broke loose.

 **So from the general consensus it should be Hermione and Edward. Also the quileutes will be in here. Should draco or Fred be in this? Also as Leah I have always loved will be in this as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have tried to make this chapter extra interesting as the reviews recently have made my day. As for Skywroe I love your comments and have taken the pack idea into consideration however there will obviously be some second hand Jacob from Bella but I have always loved the character Leah I thought maybe a character from Harry Potter could be her imprint. Bad idea or what?**

 **Here is an extra-long chapter for the wait. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think.**

Hermione POV

Shit. I didn't mean to tell him but I just got so angry when he tried to used leglimency on me that it slipped out. I noticed he was a vampire immediately; the signs were rather obvious even if I didn't expect him to be in a muggle high school. From his impossible beauty, to his cold air but most importantly my instincts that screamed at me to kill him. However, I also noticed the golden eyes, the signs of an animal drinking. Then when he said the name Cullen, I knew. He was of the Cullen Coven or "family" as they liked to call themselves. It was odd last I heard they were in Alaska with the Denali coven the only other registered animal drinkers in the area. I obviously knew about them; I was after all Hermione Granger.

I had no time to think about the new development with the Cullen's and the meeting I had planned as I headed to PE. I wonder what we will be doing, at least it won't be quiditch.

Anyways, I head into the Gym and head toward the teacher. He was a sturdy, middle-aged brown haired going grey looking man. I walk up to him and put up a polite smile.

"Hello sir. I am the new girl Hermione Granger and I was wondering if I could have the uniform." I say in my most most polite voice.

He looks at me then goes to the back of the gym for a few seconds. I begin to get slightly nervous as he doesn't come back for a while and due to the war I am slightly paranoid. Paranoid, scared, tense. Three words to describe me with. He is walking back to me with clothes in hand. Shorts and a t-shirt.

I go into the changing rooms when a small okay well rather big dilemma hits me. Scars. I am not ashamed of them if that is what you think but some will ask questions. I think as I get changed being the only one in here as everybody had already finished. I have scars which just look odd as they are dark or faint pink lines, the ones that I am not sure what to do with are the ones that spell words. I have "weak", "failure" and others but my favourite is of course "mudblood".

I decide I won't hide them, they are me and they keep me going. They remind me of the failure pain but most importantly of the anger. I walk out and internally cringe at the sharp intake of breath.

I scan my classmates and my stares stop at 2 more Cullen's. One was a beautiful blond girl and her superhuman beauty was astounding. She stood tall and regal as she looked at me her eyes widened slightly. The other was a blondish vampire who was tall and lean and looked perpetually in pain. Must be new to the "diet". The former must be Rosalie and the latter Jasper. I make eye contact and lift an eyebrow as if daring them. Ron would have… Nothing. Nothing would have nothing.

I clear my head of those dangerous thoughts and walk towards the teacher with most of the student body staring at me and stand next to Bella.

She smiles and says, "Hey guys this is my cousin Hermione." It was nice but unnecessary as I already knew I was the new talk of the town.

"Not another Swan!" Someone shouts and most people laugh. Bella goes bright red and I look at her expectantly.

"I am not the best at anything physical, like walking." I snort at this.

The Coach interrupts us and looks around. "Okay everybody," he says as if slightly bored, "today we will be doing dodgeball. Newton and Hopkins you are team captains."

Mike chooses first and looks around until his eyes land on me. "Hermione" he says. I walk over and stand behind him as the "choosing ceremony" is nearly over. Bella is chosen on ours which is good, sadly she is chosen more towards the end leading me to believe she was being more truthful than humble when talking about her in adeptness with sport. I see the Cullen's are on the other team.

I make eye contact with Jasper and glare at him. I feel waves of calmness which only serves to make myself angrier and detach my emotions except anger. How dare he try to make me feel in any way! I was definitely going to pay him back now.

Dodgeball is a simple enough game. Hit the other person and don't get hit. Not like quidditch with its three different balls, four separate goals and not to forget it is all done when flying. I take a breath to calm myself and close my eyes.

When I open them I am no longer in Forks, in a high school with a bunch of muggles. No I remember and relive the spells, the curse and the fear. Each dodgeball a "crucio" I must dodge, each one I have is an expelliarmus and the person I hit is the death eater. With this mentality my game becomes ruthless as I slowly pick off the remaining team mates.

I realise it is me against the two other Cullen's and I realise that there is no way I will get them so I whisper instead a quick "confundus" and throw two balls straight after the other and get Jasper out.

I am now face to face with the infamous Rosalie Cullen. I must admit the tales of beauty and regally have not been exaggerated, but I do know I have a power over her. I know what she is, she doesn't know I know, and finally we are in a room full of oblivious muggles who don't know about the supernatural. So I do some wandless magic to slow her reactions and start throwing ball after ball at her. Of course she misses but when I stop abruptly she looks to me intrigued unaware another ball is coming at her but it is too late for her to dodge without giving away her vampirism. It was sad really, to have to hide oneself. I catch her by surprise and get her out. To catch a vampire by surprise is odd, so why the fuck was I attracting more attention, unneeded attention, to myself; simple answer I don't know but I suddenly am being quite rebellious and it seems I even thought of toying with vampires was a good idea.

I was being stupid and reckless and as I unfocused my eyes to realise I wasn't fighting two nomads but Cullen's. This is when I proceeded to think 'oh shit'. After I got them out I got congratulory shouts and someone nearly hugged me but I guess my glare reminded them of earlier in the cafeteria. As I was making my way out I passed Bella talking with some other people and she beckoned me forwards.

"Hey guys, so you all know Hermione but she doesn't know you." Bella says, obviously, but kindly none the less, trying to include me.

"I'm Mike. The one you, you know, took down earlier." I laughed lightly and gave him a small smile. He cackled himself and grinned at me obviously forgiving me.

"I'm Eric" An Asian boy who had a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm Jessica." A slightly perky girl said this, she was pretty enough but way too much makeup, she also rather obviously made a step toward Mike as if marking her territory.

"I'm Angela." A kind if slightly shy girl said smiling in a benevolent manner. A boy had an arm draped around her waist and he was the final one of the group.

"Oh and I'm Ben". They all looked at me expectantly and I wondered what I was meant to do as they already knew my name.

"So I am Hermione and it is really nice to meet you guys but Bells we got a meeting with

Chaz'" looking at Bella to make an exit before this becomes really awkward really fast.

"Whose 'Chaz'?" Jessica asks me looking confused.

"Oh it was just a silly nickname Hermione made up for Charlie." Bella says butting in obviously having gotten my earlier hint.

"You call Sheriff Swan 'Chaz'? That is hilarious. Maybe I should give it a go." Mike says laughing. The rest of us snicker.

"He would crucify you and if we don't hurry now." Bella says clearly dismissing them. We hurry back to the changing room and get changed. We then proceed to walk out of the school and into the parking lot. I see Bella approach an old red Chevy and eye it expectantly. It looks like 4,000 years old, maybe even older then the resident vamps.

"So you lead and I follow?" I ask and she nods. She watches me as I go over to my bike, put my helmet on and climb on. As I start to revved it and roll it into the right direction and hear Bella shout, "Charlie will kill you if he sees you driving that!" I laugh and wait for her to turn out.

I follow her dying truck back to a two story, white and blue, modest house. Park it and lock it, verbally muttering a slight charm that makes robbers feel slightly uneasy. I see Bells get off her truck and beckon me inside. I follow her and wait as she knocks on the door, obviously for my benefit as I know she would have her own key. I wait, my anxieties build as insecurities cloud my mind. All is put to rest as the familiar face of Uncle Charlie opens the door.

Uncle Charlie could be summed up in one word pretty easily. Average. Not is a bad way just he was so normal. Brown hair with a shortish haircut, brown pretty eyes, slightly wrinkling face, a touch of beard hair and average beauty. It was nice, this sense of ordinary so unlike my old life.

"Mione!" he says as he envelops me in a warm hug. I stiffen slightly as I don't like contact and quietly remind me this is Uncle Charlie. The most harmless guys in the world.

"Chaz" I smile when he looks at me. He has a wry smile as he ushers Bells and I inside. He shows us to the couch and we sit down slightly awkward now the greeting is out of the way.

"So…" Uncle tries to diffuse the situation and get rid of some of the unbearable awkwardness. "you look different. Good different but different nonetheless. So how are you holding up?" I offer him a wry smile as if trying to placate him somehow.

"Well Chaz I look different because when I saw you I was only a wee little thing and that was about 6-7 years ago." He chuckles slightly at that as I always go British round him as he laughs more at that and speaking Scottish is ingrained in me from Hagrid. "And about your second question, I am doing fine. Missing mum and dad but school life is a lot … less chaotic then back in England. Less… stressful." I say cautiously as I try to phrase it correctly without giving anything away about what happened.

"So how is that school you talk so much about back in Scotland. Hogshorts, Hodwarts wait no Hogwarts isn't it." I laugh at the weird use of nicknames and it would have made Ron laugh. My laugh dies in my throat as I remember the last time I was in Hogwarts, the shattered stone, mourning students and professors and the ever longing silence and emptiness.

"Sadly the school burned down." It is sad to lie but I can't tell them and lying is so ingrained in my mind it comes easily.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." Bella, who had been silent up until that point, joins in. "what about those friends of yours? Harry and Ron, is it?"

"Um…" losing words on what to say and my walls cracking ever so slightly. I shut my emotions off and think of a suitable lie. Something I won't slip up on and if I break down about one it doesn't seem suspicious. "the same people who killed my parents killed them too." Not exactly untrue but something easily remembered and not too far from the truth that I will slip up. Unfortunately, this creates an even more awkward situation than before, if that was possible.

"Well I am sorry to hear that 'Mione." After Charlie says that we fall into a lapse of silence and I glad no one tries to fill it. Silence is sacred and wasting it is nothing short of a crime.

"Anyway I should probably be going. Pop over to my house anytime. It is the one down the lane that leads to the big glass house. Mine is the old house next to it." I say sarcastically and they laugh shyly about it.

They follow me to the door as I walk out and thank them before heading to my bike but as I near it I hear Charlie call out in protest. "How can you drive that; it is death on wheels. I can't let you." The last comment annoys me and warms my heart at the same time at the thought of someone caring.

I pick up my helmet and just smile at him calling, "Don't worry Chaz, it's safer than it looks." Might I add this is charmed to not crash or fall so it was probably safer then walking. However, that didn't mean I couldn't go fast. I get onto my bike and speed off. I try to remember the directions to my house. I soon find myself going deeper into the forest and down an almost dirt track kind of road.

Finally, I pull up to a beautiful old house that was a huge white Victorian mansion. It was a Potter estate and I could now see why. Just the outside was intimidating and friendly in the same way. Lots of people left me things in their wills and Harry was no exception, leaving Ginny, Ron and I everything and with me being the only one left I got all of it along with some of the titles. Those always made me smile considering the fact I was a mudblodd yet I had the titles of some of the oldest pureblood families. Ah the irony.

Anyway back to the house. It was beautifully crafted and as I walk up and tough one of the great marble columns, I can feel the waves of magic coming off it. It was hauntingly beautiful. I walk inside after opening the huge mahogany door. I walked through huge rooms, filled with paintings and high ceiling and looming chandeliers. A beautiful and modern kitchen, obviously someone must have been in charge of this during the Potter's absence as I know Harry would probably not have known about this. Each room was elegant and beautiful. My bedroom was no different.

As I ascended the curling stairs and walked into the main bedroom my breath caught in my throat. Swirling colours of red and gold livened up this room reminding me of the Gryffindor common room. It had a huge double bed in the middle of the room, a grand fireplace and even a television coming out of its wall. Technology in a purebloods house was odd but the Potters were always revolutionary. I look at my en suite and the sight that greets me is equally charming. With a huge shower and a bath, I could swim laps in made me feel happy and not claustrophobic.

Before I went to bed from the exhausting day, I summoned bags from the hall that I had seen someone to leave there. While they magically unpacked themselves I quickly checked the basement to make sure they had done it correctly. Thankfully it was done properly, with lines of weights and treadmills and other training things. I quickly placed a ward and hurried back to bed exhausted. The ward consisted to all things but instead of being obvious it just made them turn around thinking up some excuse as I realised in a town of muggles it might be slightly odd if people started walking into walls.

Not only was this beautiful in the muggle way, the moment I stepped into the house it came alive with magic. Paintings talking, walls moving and things flying everywhere. No words to describe this beauty as I walked back to my room.

I lied down in bed and as soon as my eyes close I drifted off into unconsciousness. My mind swirled with pictures that I would rather forget and the familiar green and red lights.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoyed the last super long chapter and sadly at the moment I have exams so I will be working on super long chapters each week for you guys. Hope you enjoy! BTW this was one of my favourite chapters and I know Hermione is a little OC but she will be back soon enough. Also please review!**

Hermione POV

So the rest of the week I fell into a new routine. I grew comforted by the house and spoke to the different portraits come to alive. I put a muggle charm on the house for the magic to be unseen when a person who enters the house doesn't know the wizarding world. I couldn't do a muggle repellent or hiding because the Cullen's were classified as muggle creatures. My routine went along the lines of this:

Wake up at about 4 o'clock in the morning due to nightmares. Sadly, they haven't begun to fade and the after effects of the cruciatus curse doesn't help them. As I wake up I have a shower and scrub myself clean, cleaner then the dirt that apparently flows through my veins. You want to know the funny thing is that in the end it all looks the same, when it is being used as fertiliser on Hogwarts ground surrounded by it and not being able to tell the difference. Pureblood, mudblood and muggle blood. When all is said and done it is all the same coppery red that is painted into my nightmares.

As I finally deem myself clean and change into appropriate gear I head into the training room. I sprint as fast as I can for about 30 minutes until my legs collapse. Then I go to physical fighting for about an hour, hour and a half until 6 o'clock. At this time, I will start practicing duelling on the training dummies and use new spells against them. This training was tiring and unhealthy but I couldn't be weak. The broken person in front of me when I looked into the mirror needed to be strong again. Strong, and then maybe just maybe I could protect the ones I love.

After training finishes at 7:30 I rush upstairs have a quick shower and get trained into any outfit I have. Usually jeans, an oversize shirt and a beanie. I wouldn't put any makeup on just a few charms to dry hair and get changed. I run out of the door but quickly grab some toast and shove that into my mouth. I usually just put my helmet on and jump on my bike and ride off.

School was repetitive. Learning things I already knew, then lunch with Bella who I was getting closer too. Also I would sometimes talk to some of her friends but I didn't like the way some of them looked at me. I found I liked Angela the best as she seemed to be the only one who appreciated silence. Then sport where people would pretend not to be staring at y scars. Each time someone looked shocked I smiled slightly. I wore than like a battle wound. It was comical could be scared of seeing them when I was the one they were inflicted upon. Then I would go home. Occasionally I would go and see Charlie and it became routine to just watch sport with him and not mention anything about the past. I would then proceed to go home.

I would then read more books on magic and learn new spells and curses. I would read into the late hours of the evening until I had tired myself out enough to pass out. I could no longer sleep properly as I couldn't be in the dark for long and relax for long enough to ever sleep so it became pattern to tire me out so my body shut down no matter my mental state. Then the cycle would repeat.

Soon it became Friday and the awaited meeting of the Cullen's. I hadn't prepared what to say to them as I didn't know what they knew about the wizarding world and I also didn't want them attracting attention to themselves so instead I decided to scare them. And oh they would be petrified by the time they left.

I was at school when I caught the eyes of the boy Cullen from Biology. Edward. I give the slightest nod to him and then pull Bella away from the conversation with her friends.

"So I can't really come over tonight if that is okay? Tell Chaz I will take a rein check on that match so he can talk to me about how American football is real football instead whatever you call our football. Soccer isn't it?" I say to her trying to distract her slightly so she doesn't question why I am ditching.

She smiles and says "Hermione sometimes you are so English. And yeh I will tell Charlie, see you tomorrow? I might show you to the infamous Jacob." I laughed uneasily at the end unnerved by the resident shifters and their knowledge of my existence.

I nod and she looks at me with pity in her eyes and I hate it. The look of power. She pities me because I am weak, powerless, broken. It's disgusting. I get onto my Bike and zoom out of the school not really caring about the speed limit. I see a red convertible and shiny Volvo following me and smile behind my mask and speed faster with them following. I head down the path into my house, as I race down the dirt path as I see two figures standing outside my house. I screech to a stop and get off my bike and take my helmet off just as the other two cars come in to the driveway.

I shake my hair and walk over to my door. I close my eyes for a second or two and compose myself. I shut my mind off, build my walls higher and take out all of my emotions and become empty. Empty and dangerous. I smile viciously as the rest of the vampires walk towards me. I push open the door and hear them take an unneeded breath as they look at the ornate decoration. I have no time for a tour so I just walk into the drawing room and take a seat in the big chair by the fire. This room is covered in rich golds and reds as sometimes make me tear up but now I am emotionless waiting for the next thing to be said.

They walk into my room glancing round with wide eyes at the room. It looked expensive and tasteless at the same time. The Potter's sure as hell had some good designers and I am just sad that Harry never got to see it he would have loved it. I break the silence with a cough and a tilt of my head to indicate they should sit in the sofa's facing me. I had placed them like that to give them a disadvantage. Now this was going to be fun.

"I would offer you a drink but I do believe that I have run out of my supply on blood. Maybe another time?" I say with a smirk and all heads snap up in my direction. The feisty blonde even growls at me and I just smirk back.

"Now now, we are all friends here. Anyway it is a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Hermione Granger, so please do call me Hermione as we are of course friends." I say with a wry smile. My comment seems to shake them out of their stupor and they look towards their leader and the blonde man holds out his hand and opens his mouth and begins to speak but I beat him to it.

"Carlisle Cullen, Doctor, only ever tasted animal blood, turned in 1456 when hunting them down for your father, a priest I believe, who was in charge of said hunt."

I nodded to his mate. "I do believe this is Esme Cullen your "Mate" as you might say it. Your story is rather more unfortunate as it leads you to commit suicide, wishing for death but Carlisle changed you and you later became mates. I do believe Carlisle is the leader of the coven, oh wait you call it a family, well a rather dysfunctional family.

"The first turned by Carlisle was Edward, in 1918 when dying of the Spanish influenza, it was your mother wasn't it who knew Carlisle's little secret.

"Then it was Rosalie, I will not go into her story if she does not want to as it not something to be discussed at tea.

"Then Emmett because he looked like the baby of a friend you once knew, I think it was the dimples, he was attacked by a bear, Rosalie it was you who found him and took him to Carlisle.

"Now I do believe Jasper and Alice have rather different stories, Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army who was turned by a vampire known as Maria, you then fought in vampire wars after being turned in 1863. You then left after you couldn't handle guilt. Guilt is a fickle thing isn't it?

"Alice, I am not sure how much you know or want to so I am not sure what to tell you of your story. Anyway on to the fun part powers! Carlisle is control, Esme is love, Edward is a telepath, Rosalie is beauty, Emmett is strength, Jasper is an empath and Alice can see the future. That is fastening as I myself never truly believed in all that but nevertheless always interesting in another Trelawney but well that is a story for another day."

I finished speaking to see them all practically gaping in the seats completely dumbfounded on what to say. I was rather enjoying their discomfort.

"So you must be wondering who I am and how I know and other pointless questions. But first we will play a game, you ask a question and then I ask a question it is very simple. Got it?" I didn't wait for a reply and just said "Good, now lets begin shall we?"

I get comfortable in my sea and wait for a question to come up. Before they can speak however I butt in, "Also if Jasper tries to manipulate my emotions again or Edward tries to get inside my head I will kill all of you without a second thought."

I wait until Carlisle speaks up, "How did you find personal information on us?"

"How predictable. Boring really but if you must know I have a friend in the Volturi and the … "pausing to think to phrase this correctly, " government I work for know all about the infamous Cullen's. One of the only animal eating Covens in America. Anyway on to my question. Why Forks?"

They seemed off guard at the question but the matriarch spoke up, "Well we had been in Alaska with another family of vampires and decided to come back here. We were here a couple of decades ago."

"Ah yes the famous treaty with the shifters. Odd really. Now the family I am assuming is the Denali clan. Anyway on with your question?"

This time the pixie vampire spoke up, "Why can't I see your future?"

"Well your power works that you can see what you are or have been but trust me you have never met anything like me or you would not be still here. My Government doesn't take too kindly on you?"

"Why?" the man-bear asks.

I scoff, "2 main reasons, 1 we don't take too kindly to the killing innocents but mainly 2 some of you nomads made a very bad desicsion which resulted in me having to kill so many of you. Rather fun actually. Anyway that is two questions but I only need another answer from you. Why do you call yourselves family?"

They again look slightly confused by my question and again it falls to Esme to answer the question. "Well we like to believe we are some sort of big family. To have a normal life sort of. Coven seems cold and distant."

I understand and appreciate their answer and wait for them to question me.

"Why Forks?" asks Jasper and I sigh.

"Well I recently lost my parents and I had property out here," I indicated around me, "but also my Uncle is the police chief here but more importantly you could say I wanted a shot at being 'normal' rather like yourselves. The odd blending in with the oblivious. Ironic, really. Anymore questions?" I wait patiently

"What happened to you?" surprisingly it came from Edward. I growled and stood up quickly, my magic quickly coming to life and pushing a sense of power pushing out of me. I felt the wind howl and the air surrounding me crackle with electricity.

"That is out of line and I would advise you not to ask a question like that again." It wasn't advice and I could see they all got my threat. I sit down and quickly put on my poker face and my smirk. "Well that ruined the mood, didn't it? It is getting rather late so one more question then. I do have a meeting with the tribe tomorrow, that might be even more interesting. I was friends with a werewolf once, great man his death was a tragedy. Sorry I got sidetracked, onto your question." I gesture with my hands to go.

"What are you?" Edward asks. I turn to look at him and raise my eyebrow.

"That would just ruin all the fun so sadly I will have to leave you with that question. I am slightly shocked that you didn't know but Aro did say you were recluses from Vampire society, don't blame you really. Anyway I will show you out and have a nice evening. I would love to say it was a pleasure but I do believe we have already met."

"No! She isn't telling us anything and I will not leave until she does." Rosalie growled out and in an instant I had my hand wrapped around her throat. I flicked my wrist and did a wordless spell that creates super strength even larger then vampires.

"Now I do believe I have been VERY generous with my time and even invited you into my house. However you are no longer invited so I wish for you to leave, and I would advise you listen to my warnings as you will not be given a second chance."

I watched her struggle then let go of my hand and walked to the front door where the rest of the vampires had gathered shocked at the sight.

"How did you do that, your just human?" she asks in a beautiful sing song voice. It annoyed me as perfection always spelled danger and put me on edge. I laugh, a low menacing laugh that scares even me but my emotions our turned off and the darkness inside me is in control.

So I just whisper in a deadly voice. "You should have learned by now. Who ever said I was human?" However, as I finsh my threat a large grey owl swoops down and lands on the ledge of the porch. I momentarily forget about my company as I go over to Harold and feed it some treats. "Hello Harold, ooh and what do we have here?" snatching the letter tied around his leg as he bowed his head. I open the letter and scan the contents.

"Shit!" I say and quickly say "Harold fly back and give him this." I quickly write 'I'll be there' in shaky writing on the back of the edge of the parchment from a quill in my pocket.

I turn and see the Cullen's looking at me intently as this is probably rather odd for them," Well you can see yourselves off as I have to go now. Something back in England, matters I must attend to." And with that I run into the house and slam the door and start packing.

 _Off to see Draco._


	7. Chapter 7

**I really enjoyed that last chapter and here is another one I will find interesting. After this we have a meeting with the shifters and a Draco and Hermione moment. Also** **Suzululu4moe had a couple questions so I will post her comment and answer the questions for anybody.**

 **Just because they don't eat humans doesn't mean they won't kill if threatened. She only has human reaction speed... In her rant while she was out of breath one of them could have rammed into her or chuck their cell phone at her windpipe before she even spoke a spell.**

 **A= Well Hermione releases a strong aura so their instincts tell them to back down as she is a superior animal. Also everyone knows about her relation to the police chief and it wouldn't be a good idea to kill his niece. Also they don't know what she is so they wouldn't attack thinking they are out skilled for fear of death.**

 **But aren't seers magical? So why wouldn't Alice be able to see her future? She had the gift when she was human right?**

 **A= Well when she was human she was in a mental hospital for having like a sixth sense kind of thing but her vision power got increased when she got turned. Also seers and vampires are magical but you know how she can't see the shifters even though they are magical because she has to have some sort of a connection to the magical source either human as she was human or vampire as that is what she is now. Good question so I double checked my facts with the book.**

 **Hope this helped and please review.**

Edward POV

After that… interesting meeting we headed back home. We ran through the woods at high speed but I still couldn't get her face out of my head. We rushed upstairs and all stood still, not needing to physically vent our anger at the current predicament. I thought for a moment just watching as the air twirled and the dust danced. My thoughts would not stray from the brunette who had not only blatantly threatened us but had become more mysterious the more questions she answered.

"What are we going to do?" I had to ask the question that was undoubtedly on everyone's mind. This was a problem; she was a problem.

"Kill her. I know she is powerful but a vampire is quicker and stronger than her. Not only that but we outnumber her. 7 to 1. She goes away and all our problems are solved. Boom." The statement makes sense but it drives a knife through my heart, for some reason I couldn't imagine myself hurting her.

"We can't. I have seen our future and she's in it. Its fuzzy sort of like the wolves but she is definitely part human because I can make out the form of her even without seeing her features clearly. She is part of our future." Alice chimes in being the first to argue.

"Futures change. How do we know because of this one vision that we can trust her? She knows everything about us and we know nothing about her." Rosalie is quick to show her distrust of Hermione which ickles me, weird. Odd. Jasper quickly joins his mate soon obviously sensing the tensions rising.

While the family is arguing, my thoughts turn to a brown eyed girl. I think about all the information I have learned about her. She is really pretty and obviously very muscular but still underweight for a girl of her age, her eyes are beautiful but haunted surrounded in dark bags that could give us a run for the money, her natural tan gives her away as human and obviously spending a lot of time in the sun which is odd considering she is English. Her parents were murdered and she has many scars so has probably had an extremely traumatic experience, well at least one. Her paranoid tendencies of glancing round the room seem to hint that she has either been attacked or was awaiting an attack. Her posture reminded me of a soldier. That's it.

"What wars have recently occurred?" I say. Silence invades the room from my rather peculiar question and I feel six pairs of amber eyes searching me.

"None that I know of." Carlisle said looking at me curiously.

"That's it. WE find the war she was in and we figure out what she is. She's not going to kill us and we are not going to kill her. We are going to become friends. Just trust me." I say quickly leaving the glare and confused looks being sent my way.

My thoughts were spinning at full speed. Oh Hermione Granger we are going to figure you out.

HERMIONE POV

I hold the letter in my hand as I walk through Diagon Alley as I head to Olivanders. The letter is simple enough, nothing extremely worrying but the underlying message screams the oddity of the circumstances. The letter is crinkled from my fist curling and my knuckles going white from the undue pressure. I flatten it out with my hand shaking in nervousness.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We recently received a Malfoy, Draco and he has been asking for your prescence. He is unable to write at this time and has become quite stressed wondering about your whereabouts and as you at the moment have no documented address, we have passed this letter onto the Minister and should arrive ASAP. In conclusion, we are asking for your company at St. Mungo's on behalf of Mr. Malfoy._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Healer Mathews_

 _7_ _th_ _November_

As I reread it the feelings of dread have settled into my bones. It doesn't say anything too worrying but it implies two main things, Draco is injured in such a manner that he is unable to write but also that this letter was sent two weeks ago. I hurry into Olivanders, rushing at the news. Nod at Olivander and step straight into his floo and depart to St. Mungo's.

After the war Olivanders shop had been destroyed but as I had recently come into a shocking amount of wealth from the numerous wills and from death eaters' vaults being emptied into mine you could say I had some spare money. I spent a lot of the rebuilding of Hogwarts with some new improvements, for example there is a new Snape dungeon for where the potions master used to resign and also a wall of portraits of remembrance for all who had fought for the greater good. I also gave a lot of money to rebuilding the wizarding world with all the places that had been destroyed because of their resistance. One of these places were Olivanders, ho in turn allowed me to use his floo whenever I needed.

I rushed into St. Mungo's, ignoring the shocked glances from patients and other visitors. I get to the desk quickly to see a plump witch with a kind face sitting there she looks up at me and stares for a while. I take the moment of pause to introduce myself, "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I am here to see Draco Malfoy."

She looks even more shocked when I confirm my identity. "Yes, yes of course. I will show you to his room." I nod and she starts walking sensing my tenseness as my finger taps on the pocket of my jeans. I follow her into a room and gasp when I enter.

There lying on a bed with a black eye, one arm and a leg wrapped in a cast, and bandages around his waist is a, paler than normal, Draco Malfoy.

"Drake, what happened?" I say emotionlessly. I'm cracking again and again and soon I won't be able to be fixed. You can fix something which is broken but not if I have buried the pieces.

"OH Granger, I am fine. I actually look quite good like this, a kind of badass really." He says with his typical smirk. He doesn't even seem fazed unlike that letter made him sound anxious and frantic.

"What happened?" I ask this question somberly bringing him back to the seriousness of the situation. His smirk darkens turning into a scowl. He looks up and meets my eyes. He tries to smile but his face breaks into a grimace. It is one of the saddest things to see yet another person burdened by a sadness too great for someone this young. I feel myself closing off.

"Bellatrix. She came and tried to find you. She left a rather lovely message for you. It says I'm coming. Mya she won't stop. She'll never stop and I don't know what to do." I have never seen Draco look so defeated. So broken down. I sit on his bed next to a bottle of skelegrow.

What do I do? Isn't that a question and a half. The war is over, I'm broken and ye that doesn't seem enough. I have lost everything and yet she tries to take things from me that I no longer own. My innocence. Hers. My goodness. Hers. My fear. Her. My life. Hers. I might not be dead but sure as hell Hermione Granger is and I feel she has been for a long time.

But Draco. Oh Draco, he is still there. Clinging onto the threads of his personality. Staying strong, strong for me. He is Draco Malfoy. The only constant I have left. The only thing still tethering me to this earth. He understands me and he tries oh how he tries to help me. He is him. I can't lose him.

Draco was the one who saved us when we were in Malfoy manner searching for Hocruxes. All of us. He couldn't stand the sight of it and he finally disobeyed his father and saved us. Afterwards he stayed on the run with us even though he was so broken. Harry and Ron didn't get tit thinking he had finally come to his sense but it wasn't that. He lived in a house of fear, being made to do more terrible things then I did. He was so broken and I wasn't. So I fixed him up and we became friends.

In the final battle he killed Lucius. His father. That night after we had both lost so much we drank away our grief with bottles of firewhiskey spewing dark secrets within us to each other. We were both so angry with the world that night we sparked a friendship. Then he began to heal and so did I with the help of my parents. Then the incident and I was lost forever, closed from the outside world. But he didn't he was still whole, or well nearly whole and I couldn't lose him. Not yet. So I made a decision.

"You're coming to live with me." I say loudly breaking the silence.


End file.
